Crush: A Songfic
by Dymphna Colleen
Summary: Draco and Hermione spend a night together, before draco leaves to become a death eater...songfic to Dave MAtthews Band, Crush. *readable now**


****
    
    Title- Crush (1/1)
    **Author**- Dymphna Colleen
    **E-mail**- Little_ska_chika@yahoo.com
    **Rating**- PG-13
    **Spoilers**- All
    **Summary**- Draco, having to fulfill his duty as a Death Eater, spends his last hours with his girlfriend, Hermione. A songfic to Dave Matthews Band, Crush.
    

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The song, Crush, belongs to Dave Matthews Band and RCA. 
    
    
    **A/N-** Ok, well you guys this is my second shot at a story. Its short and sad, and what not. It is a songfic, depressing d/hr, where Draco leaves Hermione for the sake of her life. It kinda is inspired by something going on in my life right now. Not that my wizard B/F is leaving me to become a death eater, but one of my really good friends in leaving my Swim Team and I am really upset about it…so anyway I hope you enjoy the story. I might make a sequel out of it if you people want me too!! I hope that you enjoy the Story!!
    Crush
    Crazy how it feels tonight
    Crazy how you make it all alright love
    Crush me with the things you do
    And I do for you anything too
    Sitting smoking feeling high
    In this moment it feels so right
    Hermione pushed open the door that led to the Astronomy Tower. She looked around for her love.
    She felt something breath on her neck, and turned around. In front of her, stood a young
    man with fair, blonde hair, and cold gray eyes, that melted each time they looked
    upon Hermione. In front of her stood Draco Malfoy. She smiled happily at the sight of him.
    "You came." She said in a small, yet ecstatic voice.
    "Yes, I came. Just to see you." He said, pulling her into an embrace. "I wouldn't pass up my last chance to be spent with you." He whispered smoothly into her ear.
    Lovely lady
    I am at your feet
    God I want you so badly
    I wonder this
    Could tomorrow be
    So wondrous as you there sleeping
    Let's go drive 'till morning comes
    Watch the sunrise to fill our souls up
    Drink some wine 'till we get drunk
    He walked her over to the edge of the Tower, and together they sat down on a bench, right next to it. She lay back into him. His arms held her waist protectively, not wanting to let her go.
    It's crazy I'm thinking
    Just knowing that the world is round
    And here I'm dancing on the ground
    Am I right side up or upside down
    And is this real or am I dreaming
    "Sometimes." He said huskily, "I think that this is all a dream. I never in a million years thought that I would meet someone like you. Never thought anyone like you, could love someone like me."
    "But I do." She said sweetly. "Now hush. Don't ruin the moment" And with that, she rested her head upon his chest. He smelt her sweet scents. Like lavender, he thought to himself.
    Lovely lady
    Let me drink you please
    I won't spill a drop I promise you
    Lying under this spell you cast on me
    Each moment
    The more I love you
    Crush me
    Come on
    The morning sun began to break the horizon. The clouds were streaked shades of pink, orange and purple.
    It was breath taking. They huddled close together, as the early March air chilled them a little. They both knew this was it.
    It's crazy I'm thinking
    Just knowing that the world is round
    Here I'm dancing on the ground
    Am I right side up or upside down
    Is it real or am I dreaming
    He wanted to hold her always. To have her forever. But they both knew that it was impossible.
    But still, did it have to happen. Did he have to become a Death Eater? Did he have to leave her? Make the past year seem like nothing more than a memory, a faded dream. A nostalgic wish.
    Lovely lady
    I will treat you sweetly
    Adore you I mean you crush me
    It's times like these
    When my faith I feel
    And I know how I love you
    Come on
    Come on
    Baby
    "Hermione, you know I will always love you, right?" He asked, planting a small kiss on her forehead. He knew that their time together was growing short. The sun was almost up, a new day would down upon them.
    "Yes." She breathed.
    It's crazy I'm thinking
    Just as long as you're around
    And here I'll be dancing on the ground
    Am I right side up or upside down
    "Draco?" She asked.
    "hmm."
    "Why do you have to leave me?"
    "Hermione, I have told you. If I don't, it will be the death to both of us. By going, I save both of our lives." He said.
    "But you are my soul. What's the point of living with out a soul?" She asked him.
    "'Mione. My 'Mione. I was always be apart of you. Always. Just like you will be part of me."
    To each other we'll be facing
    By love
    By love we'll beat back the pain we've found
    You know
    I mean to tell you all the things I've been thinking deep inside
    My friend
    With each moment the more I love you
    Crush me
    Come on
    Baby
    So much you have given love
    That I would give you back again and again
    Meaning I'll hold you
    But please please let me always....

She closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him.

And he was gone…

*The End*


End file.
